


sunset firefly

by leukoplakiaa



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bugs as Gifts, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukoplakiaa/pseuds/leukoplakiaa
Summary: Link gives Sidon a jar of sunset fireflies.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	sunset firefly

"Link?" Too short to be a guard, too tall to be a child. He lifted his head out of the water, and lo and behold, it was Link, back from wherever he and Princess Zelda currently resided.

Link's smile was the same as always.

"Hey, can't stay long." Talking. The perks of nightly visits with low light, and Sidon's eyes slowly adjusting to Link. In his hands he held a glass jar lit with light, and Sidon wondered what magic Princess Zelda had gotten herself into now; the light reminded him of luminous stones. "Wanted to show you."

He sat on the edge of his pool, dropping his legs in the water. Sidon stared, not fully awake (even if these odd night visits were the norm for Link), but took the glass jar, small in his hands. Closer up, little bugs fluttered around inside. "Sunset fireflies," Link said. "Have to take them with me, but eh."

The little creatures banged their heads against the glass, and buzzed on with their lives. It reminded him of Link. "Thank you, Link," he said, and the soft light from the flies let him see Link's crooked front tooth. "They cannot stay, but I appreciate the gift all the same."

**Author's Note:**

> & then link climbed out the window, visiting three months later with a beetle.
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
